civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Novosibirsk
History Novosibirsk was a large town founded on the 27th May 2017 by mayor Sharkfynn1012, in a joint effort with Dr_Skelington20 and Johok. At first the town Prospered, The Novosibirsk Town Hall was built, and later to come was the Novosibirsk Mine System. The Town however only had hours to live. USSR Novosibirsk Joined the USSR In an attempt to strengthen itself, and be able to feel a sense of unity and security. The town hurriedly left the USSR during the Battle of Novo. The Battle Of Novo The final moments of Novosibirsk's short history where during The Battle Of Novo. Mayor Sharkfynn1012 was busy working on The 'Vault' which was nearing completion and Dr_Skelington20 was collecting resources for a piston door when Dr (the towns assistant) teleported (in good faith) the person selling him slime to his location, Novosibirsk. This was a mistake with catastrophic consequences, after arriving the player Moosebobby, JarnoMeister and his Nexus compatriots declared war on Novosibirsk, first striking and killing the mayor, who was lagging badly and building The 'Vault',and then striking down The Assistant Dr_skelington20. from then they freely pillaged the little the town had, while maintaining a rude personality towards the towns occupants. Novosibirsk had fallen. The 'Vault' The 'Vault' was designed to be a small storage facility with room for expansion, it was inspired by the mineral boom at the time, as Novosibirsk had recently encountered sizeable deposits of minerals. The building, that was never completed is believed to have been destroyed in the Battle Of Novo. Novosibirsk Town Hall The Town Hall was a building that accommodated the three original founders, it was three stories high and housed the spawn point for all Novosibirsk Residents. This building was torn down by the enemy at the Battle Of Novo. Aftermath Of The War Sharkfynn1012 and Dr_Skelington20 left the game, waiting to return later. Johok was absent during the battle, and only found out later what had happened to the once hopeful town. After the fall of Novosibirsk, The three founders went on to create Hamelin, which would later be abandoned due to irl complications and the destruction of its town hall, New Player Rights Movement By Definition all players in Novosibirsk had reached the member status, just. However the Town was young and as such had few defence mechanisms. Sharkfynn1012 felt strongly about the fact that Jarnomeister and the nation he was part of, Nexus had preyed upon a defenseless town, and taken advantage of the fact that both players online at the time of the war where both novices. Sharkfynn1012 hopes to be able to help other players in the future, and increase awareness of the issue, as this is a threat that could limit the amount of people that want to play on the server, as it'd probably scare them off. How ever, Sharkfynn1012 realises that due to the nature of this server, Moosebobby will never be hated, as he is a powerful person. While Sharkfynn1012 Realises this, he still believes it is wrong for experienced players to take advantage of new players. Category:Towns